A generic subframe is known from DE 10 2015 013 533 B3.
DE 10 2012 029 873 A1 describes a subframe which is connected via a plurality of bearing receptacles on the chassis of the motor vehicle.
Similar subframes are also described in DE 10 2014 214 917 A1 and US 2016/0075381 A1.
The disadvantage of known subframes is the fact that they require a relatively high amount of space, which makes it difficult to accommodate systems such as the traction battery or power electronics in the adjacent area. The high space requirement is created by the construction indicated in prior art, wherein the subframe bearings are formed both in the longitudinal and in the transverse direction as space-limiting extreme points.
This is particularly disadvantageous in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles because these vehicles require additional space in the area of the chassis, for example for an electric motor or for a battery.